Pretty Girl
by ManicKatie2
Summary: As a child, Amy always loved the story called Alice in Wonderland. Years later Amy comes back to live with her Aunt Helen for about a month because her mom was getting remarried and didn't want to get in the way. Things started to get weird for Amy, when she mets a blue Hedgehog that drops a golden ring. (Little based of the Story Alice in Wonderland, but my version of the story.)
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

* * *

**Why am I always in this kind of mess?**

_Alice? Come out, come out, where ever you are?_

**I know my name isn't Alice but why am I here?**

**It's all because of that stupid golden ring.**

**I shouldn't have taken that ring... **

_Alice?…_

**The voice is getting near.**

**I started to run again. Up and down the long hallway.**

**Each turn I made, the more it was coming. **

**I wish I wasn't wearing this white dress.**

**It would have made it a lot easier to run.**

**I wish my guy was here.**

**He would have known what to do.**

**But that all changed, when I came to a stop.**

**A another died end.**

**There's no way out.**

**Then I heard some foot steps right behind me.**

**I gave up my fears and I turned to face the monster.**

**Eyes growing red, Sharp white teeth, dark fur, and 10x bigger than me.**

_I finally found you, my Alice!_

**It came ran right at me as I started to scream saying,**

**_"Please someone save me!"_**


	2. Chapter 1: Golden Ring

**Pretty Girl**

**Chapter 1 -** **Golden Ring**

* * *

*A Month Ago*

Dear Amy,

By the time you read this text, I'll know you are closer to Helen's house and I know you wouldn't read this text early because of the plane. I'll e-mail you tomorrow cause right now I'm going out to try on my wedding dress. I wish you were here. You always do know what looks good or something like that. Cause Jason doesn't know anything about dress… Call, text, e-mail, facebook me anytime if you want to come home or need something. I love you and please for the love of everything, be safe.

Love, Mommy

I put down my cell phone and looked outside the window of the moving taxi. I started to feel like I'm not sure why I agreed to move in with my aunt, Helen for a month. I know that my mom need time to be with her soon to be husband. But I wish…

I should be happy for her. After dad passed way, she needed a man to clam her down. Also I needed time way to clear my mind. The taxi stopped at a white house.

"Here we are Miss Rose," the taxi driver said.

"Thank you," I said. As I got out, Aunt Helen came running out of the house. She looked little like me but with yellow fur, long hair, and golden tips at the end of her hair. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a heart design on the front.

As the taxi driver put down my bags next to me, Helen pulls me into a hug. Then she said with happiness, "Amy, it's been to long!"

"Hello Aunt Helen," I said as I hugged her back.

"My oh my, you grown into a beautiful young lady."

"Thanks"

"Here let me help you." She grabbed the bags as I paid the taxi driver and when inside the house. Her house always looked very homely and warm. But sometimes everything in her house was very old. Little the T.V. in the living room wasn't a flat screen T.V. and who knows how she can live with a computer that was made in the early 90's. I bet it doesn't have internet on it…

Aunt Helen came down the stairs and looked at me.

"Your room is up stairs," she said with a smile.

"The old bedroom?" I asked as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Yes, I kept it the same cause I always had a feeling you would come back and here you are. I'm always right," She laughed as I opened the bedroom door.

"You always are," I replied. I walked into see the room. It had a twin size bed, one bookshelf full of books, and mostly the white walls had pictures of my family.

"Do you remember the times I babysat you when your mom was at work?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, the times I use to live two blocks way from you." Remembering everyday after school, I would run right over here and stay for the whole day until mom or dad would picked me up. I walked over to the bookshelf, looking at all the old books that haven't been used for years.

"I remember reading stories to you every night you came over. But you always wanted me to read you the 'Alice in Wonderland'," She said, laughing at the bit of memory of the pasted.

"Really? I don't remember that…" I said, trying to remember those time when she read those stories.

"Well you were only 5 years old." She said as she sat down on the bed. "So many memories… I still can't believe your mom would be remarried again. But I hope she's marring for love." I nod my head. "Speaking about love, any boyfriends I should know of?" She asked me.

"Single," I said. Wishing we wouldn't be talking about this right now…

"Any guys you want?" She asked.

"Not really…"

"Really? So you don't have your mother's wild side of the family after all." She laughed. Sadly I know what see means about my mom's wild side, back when my mom was 14 years old, every guy wanted her to be their girlfriend. Now having a daughter that's 16 years old and still can't get a boyfriend. What's wrong with me…

"I just haven't found the right one," I replied trying to hind the fact that I can't get one to like me.

"Well keep dreaming, because someday you'll find that man who would do anything to be together with you," She said sweetly with a smile cross her face as she got up and walked out of the room.

"I'll try." I said. I'll try. I looked back at the bookshelf. One of the books cot my eyes. I picked it up and read the title of the book. "Alice in Wonderland". I opened the book. I was going to read it…

Until I felt my heart was going to die.

I saw a old picture of my mom with dad next to her, smiling like always. Full of love...

I closed the book and walked out of the room.

I really can't think of this right now. I went to the back door of the house and started to run out of the house and into the forest, so I could try to release the memory that is in the back of my mind right now. Lucky that the back of Aunt Helen's house was just forest. I always loved being here. It was the only place I would go after my dad's death.

As I walked down the same path that I always walked on before, I heard some noise coming from somewhere. Something didn't feel right. I followed to where I heard the sounds. So far, I only see trees and plants. Maybe I was hearing things. Until a another noise came behind a brush.

"Hello?" I said until a blue hedgehog came out of the brush like he been pushed. He was wearing what looks like a black suit with a big round golden clock round his waist. He gave a mean look at the trees. Then yelled right at it, saying, "I'll get you next time, Hatterhog!" Hatterhog? What kind of name is that?

"Excuse?" I said. The hedgehog turned to me. Staring me down with his green eyes. He blush like he was embarrassed for some reason.

"Hi," I said. His embarrassment went way and turned into a grin.

"Well now, I almost didn't recognized you but that's maybe because It's been so many years. What have you been up too?" He asked.

"Excuse me, Mr. blue hedgehog but I don't understand what your talking about and I don't know who you are..." He looked down at me then started to laugh.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about me? I know I loss weight and got more better at running since I last saw you but you have to remember me…"

"Sorry. I don't."

"Now Alice, you have to remember me! Your favorite hedgehog. Sonic the Timehog?" Timehog? Another weird last name… Wait did he just called me... Alice?…

"Mr. Timehog… I'm not the person you think I am." I tried saying.

"Now Alice you know that you don't have to call me by my last name, Sonic is just fine with me," Sonic said.

"Ok, Sonic. I'm-" I didn't even finish what I was going to say cause Sonic pulled me into his chest, warped his arms round me and put his head right at my neck.

"Oh Alice, you smell just the same way as you always did before, just like roses," Sonic said so sweetly. I could feel my face burning up. I never got this close to a man before…

I almost didn't want to tell him. But I was to worried if the real Alice came by or something like that.

"Sonic," I said.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I'm not Alice."

"Come again?" He asked.

"My name is Amy, not Alice." I replied. It took a second before he pulled me way from his chest, but had his hands on my arms. Holding me in place. He looked up and down at me, trying to find something wrong.

Then he stopped when he looked right at my eyes.

"You have light green eyes," Sonic said.

"Yeah what about them?" I asked him.

"Alice has blue eyes." He replied. What a surprise!? Like I didn't know that I wasn't Alice before, of course I wasn't Alice… He let go of me and backed way from me. He kept shaking his head back and forward.

"No… So it is true. Alice is…"

"Alice is what?"

"Uh, Oh my god… I just realize that you really shouldn't see me since your not Alice…"

"See? what? I'm lost right now"

"Uhhhh…" His whole face was turning red. Tell you the truth, he looked very cute with that kind of face. "You… Ok, I'm just going to be a man about this and say, Didn't see anything of what happen today and I have to go or I'll going to be late. Seeya!" He yelled as he ran back into the forest. I guess trying to get away from me. He was very fast and almost gone until I saw a golden ring flying off from him.

As the ring hit the ground, it rolled near me. I went to go picked it up. The ring looked a little more bigger than before. Really! It's was bigger than my hand, but easy to pick up. I looked up to see I he was still running. Yes he was!

"Hey wait! You forgot your ring!" I tried yelling. But it was to late. By the time I was finished my words. He was gone. What a weird person.

Now I felt weird and alone again.

"What was that all about…" I asked myself. Maybe it's the best to try not thinking about it. So I started walking back home with a pain inside my heart telling me, "I should have followed him…"

I looked back to were he ran off too. Then I shook my head and kept on moving.

So his the Blue Timehog, named Sonic. I wonder if I'll see him again?...

_'Alice, you have to remember me…' _His voice said in my head.


	3. Chapter 2: Stranger

**Pretty Girl**

**Chapter 2 - Stranger**

* * *

_"Alice, you smell just the same way as you always did before, just like roses," he said so sweetly…_

I wanted to hear more but I woke up with a scared feeling that I should've followed him. But I really don't know why he called me, Alice? Do I look like a Alice to him or maybe…

I turn to my right side and there in front of my face was the golden ring. But it wasn't as big like yesterday and it was like the size of my wrist.

As I was about to grab it Aunt Helen yelled from down stairs saying, "Amy, Wake up!"

"I'll be down there soon!" I replied back. I grab the golden ring and slid my hand into the ring. It fits so perfectly. If Timehog wants his ring back. He'll have to see me first…

Then I got up to put new clean clothes on and walked out of my room. As I got down the stairs, Helen was standing there with a smile cross her face. "I thought that I had to go wake you up, Amy."

"Sorry it took so long," I said as I walked to the kitchen table and sat down in a brown wooden chair. Helen came in with our food.

After sometime eating I asked Helen, "Aunt Helen do I look like a Alice to you?" At first she didn't hear me, then she was in shock about what I asked. As she calm down she replied.

"No, you look more like a Amelia."

"But isn't that another for Amy?" I ask.

"I guess it is," she said laughing to herself, "But really Amy what's wrong?" I started to think of Sonic Timehog.

"Well I met this Blue hedgehog yesterday and he called me, 'Alice'" I said as I looked down at my food.

"I see. Do you know his name?" She asked.

"Sonic the Timehog," I replied.

"TIMEHOG? WHAT KIND OF LAST NAME IS THAT?" She yelled laugh out loudly.

"That's way I'm asking you. Have you ever heard of him."

"Sorry but no," She said.

"But he was in the forest outside your house."

"So what you are saying, I have a stalker on the lose?" She sounded worried and wondering to believe me or not.

"No, beside I believe his gone now…" I said trying to make her calm down from worrying.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because…" I wanted to tell her that his looking for a girl named Alice, but… "I don't even know Aunt Helen…"

* * *

_"If I was you, I'll leave him alone…"_ Aunt Helen's voice said in my mind as I walked into my bedroom. It was 9:10 pm. The day go's by so fast. But I wish I knew if he was still out there but also… Why should I care. I don't even know him. He's a Stranger. As I jumped on my bed a book fell on my head. Great. I lift up the book to see a white rabbit was talking to a girl. Alice in wonderland.

_"Got more better at running since I last saw you but you have to remember me… Alice… Your favorite hedgehog. Sonic the Timehog…" _The voice of Sonic said in my mind.

Wait… If I remember anything from this Story. Alice ran into the forest to follow a white rabbit and I walked in a forest to find a blue hedgehog with a weird last name, Timehog. If I'm right Sonic is the white rabbit. But Sonic isn't white…

I laugh to myself. I got too stop believing in things like this. There's just no way it could happen. All I know that he might been a homeless man trying to get money from me… Or trying to be Slenderman since he has a black suit on.

I laughed myself to sleep. As I woke up, the bedroom lights were off. But something didn't feel right. I opened my eyes to see the golden ring round my wrist. I took it off but kept it in my hands. I still had my eyes on it until a window opened. Sounds of wind came inside the room.

I felt shivers going down my spine. I know that there's maybe someone stalking me right now. I hear foot steps walking on the floor. I kept quiet. Hoping that they will go way.

"You sure that this is the house?" A voice said. I never heard that voice before. If I stayed quiet, they might leave me alone.

"I'm sure of it! This has to be her house." Oh my God, It's him! Is he here for his ring? Or is he here for me?! Soon the lights when on. I closed my eyes and pretend I was sleeping.

"Servantfox we are trying to kept a low profile!" Sonic said with a mad voice.

"She a sleep and if you kept yelling, she might wake up!" Servantfox said. who ever Servantfox is, he sounded very nice. But I bet his a fox... Just wonder what his name is... I heard some foot stomps coming near me.

"Oh God…" Sonic Timehog said.

"What?!" Servantfox ask.

"It's the girl from yesterday," Sonic said, I'm guessing his looking at me right now. Can they just leave me alone right now…

"You mean the girl you ran away from, then you lost your ring round that time?" Servantfox asked.

"NO! I mean that she's not Alice."

"So once again, no Alice? Gosh what will Hatterhog think or Cheshirsteeler will say if we don't be back Alice again…" Servantfox said as I heard someone slapping their selves in the face. Cheshirsteeler? Ok, who's ever making up these names should stop right now…

"They wont do anything," Sonic said, "Beside I'm the Timehog! I can take down Cheshirsteeler any time I want."

"And Hatterhog?"

"Well I bet I could! If he doesn't cheat again!" Sonic yelled. I'm wondering if Aunt Helen is hearing this cause they are yelling to much…

"Timehog. Sometimes I believe your crazy and you wont let yourself admit to it… Hey Timehog. I believe I found your ring," Servantfox said.

"Really! Where?" Sonic asked. Please don't say in my hands…

"It's in her hands," Servantfox said. …no…

"What!?" Sonic said with a anger voice, "I knew it, she took it! I bet she stolen Alice and locked her up so we could never find her. Also this girl made herself look like Alice then she taken some acting lessons. Then at my time of trying to save Alice from this evil monster, she used me to get to my ring, then brainwashed me so I wouldn't remember." Brainwashed?!

"Or you might have not realized that you dropped it after you ran away from her, then she found it and tried calling you, but you kept on running," Servantfox said. I'm guessing Servantfox is the smart one round here. "Well at least she's not wearing the ring round her neck," He added.

"True," Sonic said. What do they mean about putting the ring round my neck? I don't think the ring could fit my neck, also how would I get it round my neck? It doesn't come apart… Does it?… I feel like checking but I could feel a hand touching my hand.

I opened my eyes to find Sonic the Timehog, trying to get the ring right out of my hand. "Sonic?" I said. Sonic shake in surprise. He stared at me, as his eyes grew smaller.

"Crap," He said. A young fox came round the corner, then showing the same face of Sonic. Sonic looked back at the ring, then tighten his gripped round my wrist and tried to get the ring. But I wouldn't let him have it. With my other hand I tried stopping him.

After sometime he tried shaking me off the ring. It worked, but he let go of the ring too. As I fell to the floor, the ring dropped with me, but the golden ring grew bigger, and bigger! Next a small light came through the ring and in front of my eyes. Something I couldn't believe for many years. Inside the ring showed a forest of green trees, a lake near it and white clouds. The ring was a portal! And I wanted to keep something like that!? I hope Helen don't find out.

Sadly as the ring grew big. Where wasn't much room for me anymore. So I fell into the golden ring.

I could feeling the wind blowing passed me. Light blue sky, white clouds, and maybe about 55 feet above the ground. I turned round so my back was to the ground.

Great I'm going to die. But the fox and hedgehog was going down with me, until the fox realized that we were falling. His tails spin round and started to fly. Soon the young fox grabbed the Blue Hedgehog. "Sonic!" The fox yelled. But Sonic was looking down at me. With the most mad face I have ever seen on a person.

"No the ring!" He yelled. Ring? In front of my eyes was the golden ring. It sparkled in the sunlight. I reached out to grab it. But it was to far away from it.

As I almost got it. I could see leafs on both sides of me, then leafs became trees. But it started to grow bigger or more far away from me.

I guess I hit the ground after that because everything round me was black as night…

_"At least she's not wearing the ring round her neck," _The voice said in my head...

* * *

**ManicKatie: Hey, it's me ManicKatie! I know this chapter isn't that good, but someday, I might change some of it. Unless many for you like this Chapter. I will leave it. Hope you enjoyed it! :D **


	4. Chapter 3: Hurt

**Pretty Girl **

**Chapter 3 - Hurt**

* * *

If I just died right now. I believe it. But why so much pain. I could feel where my head got hit and it feels like I broke my hand. Then I started to hear whispers round me. I woke up remembering nothing… Just like I did when I was little after dad died… Everything round me was white. I'm guessing that this is heaven… But it didn't feel like heaven. The bed I'm laying on was hard as a rock and just realizing that there was a door at the end of the place. It wasn't there before when I looked round the room…

I got up and moved to the door. I looked out the door to find my mom (She looks little bit younger right here) and a blue cat person in a white jacket. My heart started to race.

_"Mrs. Rose, your daughter is safe. But it looks like she lost bit of her memory. Sadly for your husband…"_ The person kept on talking as my mom cried. I remember this day. This all happen when I was only 5 years old. I can't be here for this day again. Not again. I ran out of the room and down the hallway. Everyone started to stare at me. My heart was becoming fared again. I could everyone again, the same words and replies I always get from everyone…

_"Poor girl,"_ Someone would start off saying.

_"Now she can never grow up with a dad…"_ Other person.

_"I bet it was her fault,"_ Person believes I did it. Not true.

_"Why would you say that?"_ Different person trying to understand.

_"She was the last one with him."_ Just because I was with him…

_"It's her fault that's his not here."_ …doesn't mean I did it.

_"How could a 5 year old girl can do so much."_ I didn't do it.

_"I'm not amazed that she did it."_ SOMEONE ELSE DID!

_"Remember, he use to called her pretty girl?"_ SHUT UP!

_"So much for a pretty girl…"_ DON'T CALL ME THAT!

_Pretty girl._

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. Just because I was the last one to talk to him doesn't mean it's my fault.

_"Amy,"_ a voice said. To see my mom at the door, worrying and frighten. I realize I was just in my bedroom and yelling at my walls.

"Mom…" I tried saying mommy but I couldn't say the whole word. Mom didn't say anything more but just left the bedroom -my room- and left me alone to cry. I don't know how long I stayed but a yellow hedgehog with long hair, and golden tips at the end of her hair came inside the room. She stand beside me. I looked up to her and said, "Are you going to look down on me too."

She smiled like she was waiting for me to say that.

She replied, "No dear. Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"I'm your Aunt. Aunt Helen, I'm your mommy's sister."

"Really?" I didn't know my mom had a sister...

"Yes."

"Aunt Helen."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is it true that it's my fault that Daddy's gone. I don't remember what happen? I don't even remember my own dad. What did I do wrong? After everyone said about me… Aunt Helen, tell me that their words are lies about me… That it's not my fault," I asked. She smiled and said, "Only you can decide if it's a lie or real. You have a power to tell if it is or not, my dear niece."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me. I know," She said as she got up and held out her hand to me, "Come with me, Amy, I'm taking you home with me."

"What about mom?"

"She's going to be fine. She just needs sometime to find herself."

"Find herself?"

"Yes, now come long Amy, your room is ready for you back at my place!" She said sounding so happy. For the first time I was too.

* * *

The room was painted white and had some picture of my family, it also had a twin size bed, and one bookshelf full of books. I loved the room. I danced round my new room until Aunt Helen came back. "Like the room?" She asked.

"I love it!" I said back to her. She smiled again. I looked round the room to see a picture of a red hedgehog hugging mom. "Who's that?" I asked.

"That's your father," she replied. I kept staring at that picture. Daddy… I started to cry. Helen picked me up and put me on my new bed. She was about to pull way when I said,

"Aunt Helen I wish I could have daddy back. It feels like the only way I could see now him was in my dreams. Sometimes I think if I could make a world of my own, Dad wouldn't be dead, and there wouldn't be time so he could forever lived."

"A life without time?" She said.

"Yeah! You and mom could stay with us and never have to change." Helen started to laugh.

"You remind me of a girl. A girl that lived a day dream." She said.

"A day dream?"

"Yes, let's see if I still have that book." She left me and walked over to the bookshelf.

"Book? Eww I hate books…" I said as I made a yuck face.

"Most kids your age hates books cause you don't know how to read yet." She said laughing as she pulled out a big book.

"Hate reading too." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well your only 5 years old. I believe this is a good time to learn." She came back over to me with the big book and gave it to me.

"Al-son Won. Er. What?" I asked.

"Alice in Wonderland, my dear. The main person is a little girl that follows a white rabbit down a hole to wonderland."

"It sounds weird," I said and trying to see how Aunt Helen thought of what I said remind her about this book.

"Yes, but it's a very good book, see it even has pictures." She opened the book that shown a picture of a little girl with a cat.

"Wow, that cat looks funny," I said. Aunt Helen couldn't help but laugh at what I said.

"I guess he is."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Cheshire Cat"

"Why Cheshire?" I asked once more but this time I looked up to her.

"Maybe you should ask him," She said as she laughed. When I turn back to the book, the once white paper with a picture was now black… I looked up from the to see everything round me was turning black. I closed my eyes hoping everything will stop. It felt like time when by until I felt something right on top of me. I decide to open my eyes, and come to find a pair of blue eyes in front of me.

"Hello Cutie," It said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I closed my eyes and pushed it way from me.

"Alice calm down," It said. Again with the Alice… I stopped yelling and looked at it. This time I know I'm not dreaming anymore. But standing far away from me was a green hedgehog with wild hair. It was wearing a opened black shirt with a blue tie. The hedgehog smiled at me. I mitt he was very cute, "This isn't the first time I did this to you. Haha!" The green hedgehog said laughing.

"I'm not Alice!" I yelled back at him as I tried to get off the wooden bed. I felt little pain in my right hand.

"I can tell, she's a lot more calmer then you ever be!"

"Idiot! Where the hell am I?" I asked as I looked round the room. The walls and furniture looks like it was made of wood. I bet a dollar I'm inside a tree.

"You should be a lot nicer this idiot," He said.

"Why should I!?" I yelled.

"You could have died and also for the record you fell right on top of me." He said.

"Oh my Gosh! Are you ok?" I asked, worried about him. He just laughed.

"Was! But I'm alright, just please no yelling. I already get that from my sister…"

"Uhh sorry… Where am I?" I asked again.

"Black Forest," He repiled. I never heard of a place called Black Forest... well I have but it was a food place.

"Oh… Who are you?" I asked.

"You ask to much Miss."

"Sorry..." I kept quiet as I watched him walking round the room trying to look for something. After sometime he looked at me.

"I'm, Manic the Cheshirsteeler," he said.

"Oh like Cheshire Cat?" I said wondering.

"What? Do I look like a cat?" I wanted to laugh but it would be mean of me.

"No… More like a hedgehog." I said.

"Good… What's your name?" Cheshirsteeler asked me.

"Mine? It's Amy. Amy Rose," I replied.

"Weird name but Ok Amy Amy Rose," He said wrongly.

"Just one Amy. Not two."

"Oh! Ok Amy," Cheshirsteeler said. His eyes looked up and down my body. I was feard what idea he had in his mind. But he only said, "your not from this world."

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to understand what he meaned.

"Just by looking at you. Your from a different world." He said as he pointed to my outfit.

"I see. What world am I on?"

"Hard to say cause this place isn't the right time to talk about it," Cheshirsteeler said as he moved way from me. I bet he just didn't want to tell me.

"Oh…" He looked back at me but this time his face when from 'who's this' to 'oh I get it'.

"If you want I could take you back home if you wish." He said.

"Really that would be great!" I said sounding very happy.

"Ok first thing is I need to know who's your husband so I could take you to him?" What?

"I'm single."

"Oh my bad… then who's your master, slave." WHAT!?

"SLAVE!" I yelled. Is this guy for real?

"Yeah, who do you belong to?" He asked.

"I belong to no one."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I feel like I should just slap him for calling me a slave.

"That's weird, then why do you have that thing round your nick?" Nick?

"What do you mean?" I jumped right off the bed and moved to the mirror that was near the door. I could see some cuts. My right sleeve was almost coming off. Tell you the truth I looked great. I couldn't see anything wrong with me. Until I saw it. A golden thing that could have been a nickels round my nick. The Golden Ring. My heart stopped then now remembering what Servantfox said to Timehog, _"Well at least she's not wearing the ring round her neck."_

My fears of what it could be is now coming true... Oh God nooo...

I tried taking it off but it won't come off… Why of all things this got to happen to be me!? I started to yell out loud saying, "OMG THE RING IS ROUND MY NICK!"

"Yeah it is." He said as laid his back to the wall and laughing at me.

"Stop laughing and help me get it off."

"I can't help you, who ever had it in their hands last time can take it off of you." I tried to remember who had it last. I did. But wait I should be able to take it off. I started trying to remember what happen last night. Timehog and his friend came into my room...

_"Crap," He said. A young fox came round the corner, then showing the same face of Sonic. Sonic looked back at the ring, then tighten his gripped round my wrist and tried to get the ring. But I wouldn't let him have it. With my other hand I tried stopping him._

_After sometime he tried shaking me off the ring. It worked, but he let go of the ring too. As I fell to the floor, the ring dropped with me, but the golden ring grew bigger, and bigger! Next a small light came through the ring and in front of my eyes. Something I couldn't believe for many years. Inside the ring showed a forest of green trees, a lake near it and white clouds. The ring was a portal! And I wanted to keep something like that!?_

"Crap." I said when I dropped down on my knees.

"What?" Cheshirsteeler asked, sounding worried about me.

"Omg why in the world this has to happen to me." I felt like crying. Not that I'm far way from home, now I belong to that idiot, Timehog...

"Ok you finally lost your mind. So if there's any brain in your head. I just want to say, look on the good side about it. I bet you have a very awesome husband!" At least his tried to make me happy...

"Sonic the Timehog?" I asked.

"Damn, really?" Cheshirsteeler said with a shock face.

"Yeah."

"I have no comment to that."

"Am I boomed?" I asked.

"Well not really, you can save a lot more money now since you don't have to buy a house, car and you get to go everywhere round the world for free, when most of us have to buy a airplane ticket," He said. I finally laughed or at least tried to laugh.

"You have airplanes here?" I asked.

"Yeah but it cost a lot to get one. For a good seat, tickets cost about $746 dollars each."

"Wow…" I layed my back on to the wooden floor. I can't take this. I want to go home...

Cheshirsteeler seem to get the hint then said, "well I do have a friend that might help us." I got up from the floor and jumped up and down for joy.

"Really great! Lets go!" I said as I was about to walk out the door.

"Yeah but it will take about two days to get there," He said. Two days...

"2 days in here… Are you sure that there's any faster way to get there?" I asked.

"Sorry. I'm not like Timehog, who can get you there in a hour." He said as he crossed his arms. If only you where him... Wait no. I'm glad your not him. Who knows what he would do to me...

"It's ok lets just get going. I have to get home soon." I said.

"Ok. But let me get food and other stuff for the trip."

"Ok... So what friend are we going to see?" I asked as I sat down in the brown wood chair.

"His a old friend of mine, Hatterhog," He said as he walked into the other room.

Hatterhog… I'm finally going to met this Hatterhog. I hope he can help me. Please help me Hatterhog, even though I really don't know you at all. Save me...

* * *

**ManicKatie: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! If you see anything wrong with is chapter plz tell me. Kuz I want to make this story at least better. Well have a great day! **


End file.
